An Interview With Youichi!
by KittyChocolateAnime
Summary: An Interview with Youichi! PLEASE READ. I don't care if it sucks, just read it! and review!


Sorry if I'm being a freak…….hehehe

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------KCA-chan: Hello! And welcome to: THE YOUICHI INTERVIEW!!!!!!

Audience: WHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(they're all girls…)

KCA-chan: Before the show, KCA-chan slipped pills into Youichi's drink and it made him 3 years old again!!!!!!!!!! The others are 16, by the way.

Audience: WHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KCA-chan: Now, let's welcome the dangerous, the adorable, the uber-kawaii: YOUICHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Audience: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KCA-chan: Hey, that's not right, its supposed to be "WHOO!!!!"

spirits attack audience

KCA-chan: Oh.

Youichi enters

KCA-chan: Youichi, can you please make the spirits disappear?

Youichi: …

…more spirits

KCA-chan: MIKAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mikan enters

spirits go away

KCA-chan: Mikan, can you just stay here until the interview is over?

Mikan: M'kay!

Youichi and Mikan sit down

Mikan: Natsume!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Come out here!!!!!!!!!!!!

KCA-chan: Why are we calling Natsume-kun?

Mikan: He can control Youichi better that I can.

Natsume enters

Natsume: Dammit, polka-dots, you're so noisy.

Natsume sits down, Youichi transfers to his lap

Ep. 10 Youichi and Natsume scene

Audience: KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KCA-chan: Okay! Time for the actual interview!!!!!!!!!!! Youichi, how old are you?

Youichi holds up 3 fingers

Audince and KCA-chan: AWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Natsume: What kind of question is that?

KCA-chan: Actually, KCA-chan just wanted to see Youichi hold up his fingers because he's soo cute!

Natsume: You're a baka, just like Mikan.

KCA-chan: Does that mean you love KCA-chan?

Natsume: WTF? No way! Why would I?

KCA-chan: Well, you said that KCA-chan was like Mikan, and you love Mikan!

Natsume: What?! No I don't!

KCA-chan: Yes you do, watch. ( to Youichi) Youichi, does daddy love mommy?

Youichi: Yes, duh, of couwse.

KCA-chan: (to Natsume) See? See?

gives Youichi a cookie

Natsume: …..

KCA-chan's hair starts to burn

KCA-chan: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! OHMIGOD!!!!!!!! MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!! MIKAN!!!HELP!!!!!!!!!!

fire stops

Mikan: Here's something that will make your hair grow back!

hair grows back and becomes prettier than before

KCA-chan: Thanks Mikan! You're nice, not like Natsume.

Natsume glares

KCA-chan: Okay……hehe…next question….Youichi, what were mommy and daddy doing last night?

Youichi: Mommy and daddy were making noises in daddy's room.

another cookie

Mikan and Natsume: YOUICHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (blushing)

Youichi: Yes?

Natsume: That's it, I'm leaving!!!!!!!!!!!

Youichi grabs "daddy's hand

Youichi: But daddy……

puppy-dog pout

Audience: NYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Natsume: ugh, I can't believe that still works.

KCA-chan: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Natsume glares

KCA-chan: Okay! Youichi, can you turn into a 13-year-old, right now?

Youichi: Okay.

turns into a 13-year-old

KCA-chan: YAY!!!!!!!!!! Now, you're cute AND hot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Youichi: Thanks…I guess….

KCA-chan: So Youichi, do you have a crush, or someone you like?

Youichi: Well, there is this girl…

Audience: Ohhhh!!!!!!!!!

Youichi: She's always smiling and she keeps on saying "never give up!". She's so annoying!!! But…… I can't stop thinking about her….

KCA-chan: Wow! Sounds like a "MikanxNatsume" love story doesn't it?

Well, that's all we have time for! AND Natsume has been wanting to burn me ever since KCA-chan asked Youichi what they were doing last night!!!!

KCA-chan runs away

Natsume runs after KCA-chan

Everybody starts running to try to stop Natsume

Everybody loses 50 pounds

THE END

Well, that was short….I love making oneshots!

Long stories…..take long….

R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
